Nekaras
Nekaras is a principality of Gilderdammen in the centre-north of the Gloaming North ruled by Prince Parsifal Trindas. Greeted by emissaries of both Hexe and Totenwald it is recorded that Prince Ultz Trindas took out a golden mancus coin, telling the emissaries to “pick heads or tails”. The result of the coin flip earned Hexe the allegiance of Nekaras and the other emissary was subsequently fed to Ultz’s pet wolves. A fortnight later, Ultz was approached by the rulers of Khalenia and Ovalrine to sign a military pact. Either ignorant to his previous declaration or entertained by the funny clothes his new friends wore, Ultz reportedly signed the pact without reading it but claimed to have “absorbed the text through osmosis” by having the document soaked in wine and wrung out into his goblet, inducting Nekaras into the Tripartite of Independent States. At the outbreak of the Young Officer’s uprising, a prominent member of the Janderschstaff royal family petitioned Ultz to grant them sanctuary, to which the prince rolled a six sided die and declared that “two means beheading”. The royal was beheaded mere minutes later by the prince's executioner and his head preserved to serve as a candle holder, with a large round hole drilled in the centre. When military officials from Janderschtaff came to demand the royal was handed over to the new regime, they found the morbid decor in the throne room. The prince complimented them on the flashy uniforms and asked if he could have one, to which the officers appeared confused. He promised “my land is yours to use if I’m granted silks as fine as these”, and a trade agreement was signed the following evening. Thus Nekaras has found itself a neutral participant declared to Hexe that openly trades with Janderschstaff as a result of the Mad Prince’s diplomatic acumen. The rulers of Nekaras are frequently seen as irrational and, for some, outright insane. Various members of the Trindas dynasty have throughout history gone down as suffering from a variety of delusions, with notable ones including: the belief of being made of a fragile glass, being Tearvingallic heroes or old deities, needing to bathe in goats milk six times a day to avert death, and being capable of “imagining away” undesirable circumstances. Homosexuality and dwarfism are also apparently uncommon traits, though these may merely be rumours spread by enemies of the Nekaras crown. The canonization of past members of the Trindas dynasty as saints has done nothing but fan the flames of these delusions. The current head of state, Prince Parsifal Trindas has notably been considered “quite sane”, although his peculiarities are discreetly kept out of the public limelight, such as his fondness for molesting nubile seals, as well as his marriage to his older sister. Nekarasians are viewed as oddballs, lunatics and turncoats to their fellow tearvins, primarily as a result of their leaders’ actions over the centuries, with the oft spouted rhetoric “you’ve got to be mad to let a Trindas be your king”. The brief reign of Emperor Nathaniel I Trindas is not fondly remembered and ensured any future emperor would not come from Trindas stock. Category:States of Gilderdammen